At The Beginning: The Greatest Love Story Ever Told
by Little Missus
Summary: Even if the impending death of Arthur comes, Gwen and Arthur manage to snatch a few more moments together. *Song-shot* At The Beginning from the movie Anastasia
1. At The Beginning

**At The Beginning**

* * *

"Guinevere, are you alright?" Arthur asked his wife, concerned. Gwen looked up at her husband and nodded her head. She didn't want to worry her husband anymore longer. But if she just kept denying her worry, Arthur would just get concerned all the more. "Actually, Arthur, I'm not fine. I'm really worried. I mean the battle here might be the last we ever face together," she confessed. Arthur turned toward his wife with a look of worry on his face. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, we'll still be together," he said reassuringly.

* * *

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

Gwen thought of all the times she and Arthur shared together. What surprised her the most about their relationship was the fact that they didn't dare to even look each other in the eye. They would just pass each other in the halls of the citadel. She would probably be hurrying to finish her errands for Morgana while Arthur would probably be looking for Merlin or going to the training grounds to help his men. Both of them never knew that they would end up falling for the last person they could ever possibly fall for. Back then, they were just strangers. They never even thought that they would rule Camelot (well in Arthur's case he knew while Gwen never though she would be the queen). In fact, she remembered that she would feel sorry for the woman who would sell her heart to Arthur. Now, they're here as husband and wife, ready to face an imminent threat.

* * *

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

* * *

Arthur turned to look at his wife. He remembered how he thought of her as just Morgana's maid. Nobody would have ever guessed, let alone tell him that he was ever gonna fall in love with her. But he remembered he started to fall for her when she told him (while she was half conscious) that she had faith in him, that he would be a good king one day. He also remembered that day at Ealdor, he started doubting if he and the villagers would be able to defeat the robbers. Guinevere then told him that she had faith in him. Something inside of him just glowed at the compliment. He also remembered what she had said when he had argued with an enchanted Uther. _"You have a kind heart, Arthur. Don't ever change. Not for anyone." _

* * *

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

* * *

"We should stop worrying, Arthur. If it is to be our last moments together on Earth, we must stay together as long as possible," Gwen said. Arthur smiled at her before taking her hand and kissing her. After they broke apart, they thought about how happy their lives were together. They knew that there love would endure forever after all the trials and tribulations they went through to be together. Before they even found each other, they thought that it was okay to just navigate life's roads by themselves but when they found each other, they found a whole new perspective. They both knew that they'll stay beside each other even if things went bad. They knew that even if one of them dies today, they will still be reunited with each other.

* * *

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure _

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

* * *

They knew that there were so many hardships in life. Guinevere had to endure being made fun of just because she was a servant before or even when she was still a servant. Arthur had to face the pressures he faced as the heir to the throne. Yet when they fell in love, they seemed to find what they want. They didn't care about what both of them had to go through. They had each other. Gwen was like Arthur's adviser in hard times whereas Arthur would be Gwen's beacon of hope for a better future. Before they fell in love, they never knew what would happen to them. But somehow, when they fell in love, they at first thought it was crazy but they came to realize that it wasn't impossible. Right now, sure they were afraid of the future, but they felt brave. They felt brave in the fact that when either of them die, they will still see each other soon. They will still stand together.

* * *

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

* * *

"Arthur? Are you worried?" Guinevere asked tentatively. Arthur gazed down at his wife. The woman that he always loved. "Yes. I have to admit, Guinevere. Do you think there is hope for Camelot?" he said. Gwen smiled knowingly, remembering what she said to him a long time ago.

"There is always hope, Arthur. I know that we will be in each others' hearts always. Remember what you said to me when I almost got killed?" she asked, prompting her husband to remember. He smiled knowingly at the memory.

"I will always love you," Arthur said, remembering how close he was to losing her.

* * *

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on _

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

* * *

Gwen always had hoped for her love to come. She had crushes like Merlin and Lancelot but when it came to Arthur she did fall in love. Full-fledged love. Arthur, on the other hand, never really believed in love. He always thought that his father would have him marry for the good of the kingdom yet when he fell in love with Gwen he started having a different perspective on love. He found it a wonderful feeling that gave him hope and happiness. Both knew that they have been together for so long that their love was indestructible. They knew that even if death would keep them apart, they would still reunite in the afterlife.

* * *

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, a wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

_Yeah_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing on_

_Starting out on a journey_

* * *

They knew that this might be the end of the line for them. Yet they still clung on to that thread of hope. "Gwen, I'm glad you came with me," Arthur stated, picking up his wife bridal style. Gwen clung on to Arthur and put her head on his chest, whispering, "I'm glad too." She felt like crying right now. She didn't stop the tears. Arthur set her down on the bed and gently wiped the tears on her face. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Gwen looked up at her husband, as if she was trying to memorize his face and remember it and carry it to her grave.

* * *

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur stood fully dressed in chain mail, ready for battle. "Arthur," his wife called from the tent. Arthur turned to her with sad eyes. He didn't want to leave yet. He still wanted to be with her. He so much to stay with her instead of out there. "Guinevere, before I go, I want both of us to make a promise," he said, looking straight into her eyes. Gwen approached him slowly. Arthur clasped her hands in his tightly, never wanting to let go. "We must promise each other that whatever happens, we will never give up on loving each other," he whispered, looking at her with so much love lacing his eyes. "Arthur, I have already made that promise ever since we were wed. I have made that promise and I assure you that I will stick to it," she said sadly and hopefully. Arthur then leaned down and kissed her. She softly kissed him back, pouring in her hope, her love, and her courage. He reluctantly broke away and let go of her before going off into battle.


	2. Epilogue

Gwen watched the night sky. She felt peaceful even if people were usually worried at this time. But she knew that it was her time. Her time to die. There was a knock on the door, bringing Gwen out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called with as much strength as she could muster. The door opened to reveal Merlin, Leon, and Percival. Leon and Percival already had grey hair while Merlin was still the same as ever. Gwen already knew that he was a sorcerer and she was happy that he was able to help Arthur then.

She waved the three men forward, needing to inform them. They obeyed immediately, shuffling forward. She turned to look at the three men that remained of her six brothers. "You men have served Arthur and I well. You should know that it is my time to die," she said, with tears in her eyes. The men felt something snap in their heart. They already lost Elyan, Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine. They didn't want to lose their sister too.

"My lady, let me heal you," Merlin requested. Gwen shook her head. "No, Merlin. I know that it is time for me already. But one thing, call my son here." Before Merlin could start his search, he heard the shuffling of feet and Gwen turned to see her 30 year old son enter. His name was Arthur Pendragon II and he was the spitting image of his father except that he had his mother's brown, warm eyes. Arthur looked like he was about to cry. He still felt like he wasn't ready to lead the kingdom yet.

"Mother, I might not even be ready," he confessed worriedly. Gwen smiled at him softly.

"Don't worry. You have grown into a man that your father would be proud off," she stated with tears in her eyes. Then, her eyes closed, her hand went slack, and her body went limp.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes to find herself in a white room. She was dressed in her old lavender servants' garb. She had her hair tied in a bun with a few strands loose. "Guinevere!" she heard someone shout. _That voice, _she thought. She looked around but she couldn't find anyone there. "Guinevere!" the voice shouted again. And she looked around before seeing someone familiar in front of her. He was wearing his usual chain mail with a long red cape. He had blonde hair and kind blue eyes, eyes that have haunted her for so long. She felt tears to her eyes as she formed his name.

"Arthur!" she said, running towards him before throwing his arms around him. "I told you we'd be together again," Arthur said smiling. Gwen smiled the biggest smile she ever had in a long time. Arthur gazed down at her before kissing her.

"I'm now where I want to be. With you," he said. He then took her hand and led her into the white oblivion.


End file.
